Thundercats Heroic legends origins
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here you can read the origins of the Thundercats and the villains from Thundercats heroic legends. You can find out how their lives came to become the thing of legends.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Mum-Ra

A long time ago on a planet call earth a frail and sickly newborn baby boy was abandoned by his parents on the night he was born during the worst storm ever known. It was in a land called Egypt. The royal adviser of Pharaoh found the child and a decided to raise him as his own. He called the An-Kent.

The child grew and grew. He faced much ridicule and humiliation and degradation from the other children. Pain grew in you An-Kent's heart. "I hate this, I hate everything!" An-Kent said. Then An-Kent discovered he had specially talent for magic and sorcery. The pharaoh noticed and was interested.

He talked to the adviser about having An-Kent train with the court magicians and sorcerers. "He has quite a talent for magic and sorcery," the pharaoh said.

"I suppose he does, very well I will have him learn from the court magicians and sorcerers." the adviser said.

An-Kent's training had begun and he was doing well. Then one day An-Kent fell very ill. The healers were doing what they could for him. The adviser prayed to the gods every hour to see if they could heal him. An-Kent got better but he now had a deeper understanding of magic. "While I was sick, the gods and their helpers showed me magic beyond my dreams," An-Kent said.

"I think his illness was the gods bestowing upon him a great magic, he must be destined for something great!" the adviser said.

"I got a bad feeling about this I can tell something will happen and An-Kent will soon wander the stars doing the bidding and being a cruel master as his beginning was cruel," a sorcerer said.

"Then I will protect him," the adviser said.

One day the adviser and An-Kent went on a trip and the adviser was killed by robbers and An-Kent was so infuriated that he used his magic to slaughter them all. then he was taken as a slave on the way back to Egypt. He prayed every night for more power to destroy all who oppose him and dare to do things that were against his power. Then one night the ancient spirits of evil heard his pleas and came before him.

"We heard your calls young one, if you become our servant and serve us we will bestow on you great power and grant you more than you can ever dream you can have the whole universe." the spirits said. "You will be treat like our own son as you grow your power will grow. So do we have a deal?" they asked.

"We have a deal," An-Kent said. Then the transformation began.

"You are now Mum-Ra," they said. "To tap in to more power say this, Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form to Mum-Ra the ever living!" they said.

"I understand my masters," Mum-Ra said.

Mum-Ra laid waste to the slave traders and flew past Egypt and was given ship called the black pyramid and flew through the stars and thousands of years passed and he collected animal children from other planets and made them his servants. He held the cats in high regard. Because of his Egyptian upbringing and he saw how the cats got the respect they deserved from the other animals and their natural cunning.

Then all his servants rebelled and locked him away.

Then thousands of years later he was freed by Grune who allied with him and they cause the destruction of Thundera, But that is another story.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Panthro

A female panther just had a baby boy. She loved him dearly but then a few days later she received word her husband a soldier who had been scouting was found dead. She knew because of this raising her son wouldn't be easy. It would be so hard she could barely make ends meet as it is. So she made a hard decision. She saw the Thunderian orphanage and placed Panthro on the doorstep.

"I'm sorry my little Panthro," she said. Then she knocked on the door and left.

The lady who ran the orphanage saw Panthro and took him inside.

The Thunderian Orphanage was a happy place where Panthro grew up. But Panthro wasn't like the other kittens. He had a tendency to lose his temper and break things.

He heard the lady who ran the orphanage talking to a man. "He's a monster! An absolute monster!" she said.

Then the man came into his room. "Panthro, I'm Leoparo, and I'm.." he said.

"Afraid?" Panthro asked.

"No,' Leoparo said.

"Well you should be I'm Panthro the monster, a monster who no one wants." he said.

"No you are a little boy." Leopano said. "Now, let's play." he said.

Panthro grabbed the domino and it broke. "Oops." Panthro said.

"You must learn to control your strength." Leoparo said.

Panthro went through training day after day. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. He began to hone his skills. He was able to control his temper and strength.

Then one day he began to do his final test. He placed the domino tiles together then gently knocked them down. They turned into the Thundercats symbol. He had done it. Once again the Thunderian orphanage became a happy place. Now for Panthro on test remained.

Several cats got adopted expect for Panthro. "Come on dear there is always next time," the lady said.

All the adults still thought he was too wild, except for one. Panthro saw Leoparo standing in front of him. "Leoparo," Panthro said.

"Come let us go home," Leoparo said.

After that Panthro began to train to become a soldier. He was becoming very strong and capable he learned to control his greater strength and then he enlisted and became friend with Grune and began to assist in training the young Princes.

Then he and Grune went to look for the book of omens. You know what happened after that.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the origins of Cheetara

To the chief of the cheetahs a beautiful baby girl was born. "Let's name her Cheetara," he said.

"Cheetara is such a beautiful name," his wife said.

Cheetara began to grow and now she was a happy and healthy eleven year old. Today her mother took her out to forge for food. "Okay Cheetara we are out to picked fruit and berries just be careful what you pick some are poisonous." her mother said.

"Yes mother," Cheetara said.

Cheetara heard rumbling and rocks started to fall and she was pushed out of the way by her mother. Cheetara picked herself up. "Mom, what happened?" Cheetara said. Then Turned around and saw her mother had been crushed to death by the rocks. Then a storm hit and Cheetara ran and found shelter in a cave.

She was lost and with no one to help her. The next day Cheetara decided to start looking around to find help or maybe home. Except she didn't know where home was. Soon she saw some lynx cats and followed them. "Where are you going?" Cheetara asked.

"To Thundera," The Lynx man answered. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I lost them in a landslide and now I'm lost." Cheetara said.

"You can come with us to Thundera and there you can get some help," the Lynx said.

"Thank you," Cheetara said.

So Cheetara and the two Lynxes continued on their way to Thundera. They headed through the tiger clan's mountains and forests and plains. during their travels Cheetara heard of the Clerics and decided to become one. Upon arriving in Thundera she thanked the Lynxes. "I can make it on my own now," Cheetara said.

"Well if you need any help just let us know," the male Lynx said.

Cheetara soon became very street smart and discovered her gift as a cheetah she was really fast and had a strong sense that was buried deep within her but was still waiting to burst out. Now she was determined to become a cleric. She saw a young tiger guarding the gate. "Excuse me can you tell me where the clerics reside?" she asked.

The tiger looked at her and blushed then started talking gibberish. Then he showed her where the clerics were.

Cheetara started her test she was fast but fail due to a lack a of patience. So she waited outside for a long time and wouldn't budge. The young tiger saw her and decided to lift her spirits by giving her a day astrid.

Cheetara seeing the flower and eating the petals gave her the will to keep going.

A couple of days later Jaga saw she was still there and she almost collapsed. "Looks like you can be patient after all the clerics welcome you Cheetara of the Thundercats." Jaga said.

Cheetara trained with the young Clerics her age everyday. She told Jaga her story of how she lost her mother and got lost and how she came to Thundera. "That is a tough situation Cheetara but you will always remember where your home is in your heart and your mother is there too," Jaga said.

"Thanks Jaga," Cheetara said.

"I also sense in you a gift a sixth sense and when the time comes it will burst forth and become a good asset to you once you learn how to use it to your advantage and master what it can do, I don't know if you will master it but I know it will take a while to get use to," Jaga said.

"Understood Jaga," Cheetara said.

Cheetara grew and grew and soon she was full fledged Cleric and became a Thundercat to assist Lion-o in the battle against Mum-Ra.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 origins of Slithe

Many years ago to the leader of the lizards a son was born. They named him Slithe.

Slithe grew up to be a strong man and went to war on occasion and it was terrible and it shocked Slithe to his core.

He found a woman he loved and they were married. Soon they had a son of their own named Scalaro.

"Son, my dream is for all animals to live together as allies," Slithe said.

"I hope that dream comes true daddy," Scalaro said.

"Maybe son you can make that dream come true," Slithe said.

"I will try father," Scalaro said.

"That is all I could ever hope for son," Slithe said.

As time passed Slithe and the lizards lived in the same terrible way but peacefully. The cats still thought they were better and more deserving while the other animals suffer. They had each other and that was the best they had. Many times lizards had been arrested and tortured. Slithe was a determined lizard and wanted to make sure his lizards had better life.

The Lizards were living a quiet normal life. Then everything changed when Mum-Ra and Grune attacked. Slithe heard horrible stories of Mum-Ra and fought back.

"We can use that," Mum-Ra said and took Slithe's family.

"Father!" Scalaro said as he was taken in to a prison cell.

"If you do what I say they won't be harmed," Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-ra," Slithe said.

That is how Slithe became one of Mum-Ra's generals.


End file.
